Shattered Hope
by MonoMelon
Summary: Touya who was beaten then abandoned by his parents ends up in an orphanage. N, who is heartbroken and lonely after Ghetsis's arrest, is talked into adopting a child by his sisters. But will he be able to help Touya?
1. Chapter 1 Abandonment

**AN- I was originally going to do the usual story line following the game, but I found out that I like it when it's a 'real life' setup (as in not following the game, manga, or anime.) Although, this wont be entirely real life like. I'll hint at the game, manga, and anime in some chapters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. (Please don't hate the first chapter so bad. The first chapter is not always the best.)**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters. The only characters I own would be my OC's.**

* * *

Life is a hard thing. I should know, for I experienced it first hand. Most of the time I feel like I can only trust Brav.

I met the Rufflet one day while being attacked by a pidove about a year ago. Brav was and is my only friend. He followed me home, so I kept him hidden from my family. ...Until my father happened to walk in on me feeding him.

I've been beaten for the four years I've been alive, but my parents never had taken it to a scale like they did. They'd leave me alone, hit me, forget to feed me, hit me if I talked, hit me if I used the bathroom, and said I wasn't allowed to play with my sister. I learned quickly that I wouldn't be hit if I just left my family alone.

I never before had been in a car, so when my mother took me for a ride... you could say that I was excited. We came to a large old looking brick building that his a sign that I couldn't read. She placed me on the top stair then drove off swiftly. I didn't know when she was gonna come back.

Chapter 1 Abandonment

(Touya's POV)

I sat alone on the stair waiting for mother to come back. After my beating they took Brav away, and I have not seen him since. I was afraid that I would never see him again.

It was cold, it was getting dark, and I was afraid. The last time I had been alone at night was when that Pidove attacked me. Even though my parents hurt me I just wanted them to come and take me home. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them trying to keep warm. _I... I don't understand what happened._

I heard the click of a door and heard it slam open behind me. I heard a gasp of horror from somebody, so I only held my legs tighter. I felt someone rush to my side quickly, so I kept my head down trying to remain hidden.

"You poor thing," a soft voice said. I flt her place a hand on my shoulder, so out of fear I hit it away. I slid into a corner and started to cry.

I didn't understand what was going on. My mother left me here, and now this strange lady is touching me. _She's going to hurt me too!_ I felt her pick me up, so I screamed, hit, and kicked her in an attempt to get away. I felt her hold me tighter as she entered the building. _What if mother comes back? What if I'm not outside?_ _I don't want to be touched by this lady!_ I was too confused and afraid to keep my thoughts straight.

I gave up on kicking and hitting her, but I could not stop myself from sobbing. I was absolutely terrified. I had never been in a strange place like, or it's more like I've never been anywhere at all. I've also never had a stranger hold me, for every time someone touched me it would involve pain.

I didn't open my eyes at all, so when she came into a room and stopped I had no idea what was going on. She sat down in something and started to rock me back and forth. I kept sobbing even though she was trying to comfort me. "I'll be alright," she soothed. _No it wont! It wont be okay!_ I couldn't stop crying... I even felt her tears land on my hand a few times. I just wanted her to put me back outside and leave me there!

I started to feel tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep. I was afraid of what might happen if I fell asleep, but it seemed like I didn't have a choice. I couldn't tell if I stopped crying or not, but I could feel myself giving in to sleep. I let out a yawn and a hiccup before I finally let the sleep take over.

(N's POV)

Father was put in prison not too long ago. He was caught leading some of our grunts on a mission we had. Team plasma was an illegal group that wants to liberate Pokemon. The government didn't like any of our ideas, so they made our group illegal. And when Father was leading them on a protest they were quickly arrested. Now me Concordia and Anthea are in charge of Team plasma.

It was lonely in the mansion even though I wasn't alone. I just didn't have Father here anymore, so it was not only stressful, but I lost my father. My friends and sisters stayed by my side, but it wasn't the same. I had strong bonds with all of them, but I wanted to have a bond similar to mine and my fathers, but I didn't with any of them. Zorua often told me that I looked sad or lonely, but I always told him that I was fine.

My father wasn't the best in the world, but he did take me and my sisters in and cared for us. He provided us with education, a home, and a family. I loved my father, but now that he is in jail... I am almost lost.

It was the government's fault of coarse, so I never blamed him for getting arrested. If they'd just listen to our ideas they'd understand we want what's best for people and Pokemon. I sighed. I'm thinking too hard on this.

I stood up and left my father's room. Ghetsis would be in prison for maybe two years, but I haven't been told yet if he can get out earlier.

I wanted to talk to my sisters for advice. They were the ones to take care of me most of the time, and I trusted them with my life. They always had good advice for me. I made it to their door and knocked twice. Concordia answered the door.

"Hello Lord N," she said softly. I gave a small smile. She stepped aside and held the door open. "Come in," she said. I walked into the room to see Anthea sitting looking out a window.

"Concordia, Anthea," I said. "I need your advice," I asked.

"What ever you need N," Anthea said. I walked over and sat on the edge of their bed. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "All of you are right... I am lonely," I sighed. "I enjoy your company, but it's not the same with Father gone," I explained. I rubbed the back of my neck. "What do you think I should do?" I asked. They had thoughtful faces.

"Well I'm glad you finally admitted it," Anthea murmured. I gave her a questioning look. "Maybe you should find something you can take care of," she said. Now I was confused.

"But I take care of my friends?" I said. She giggled.

"while that is true they mostly take care of themselves," she said. _...I guess that is true. My friends like to take care of themselves._

"What Anthea means is try finding something that you can help and take care of," Concordia said. She went into thought for a moment. "That's not a Pokemon," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. _But I already enjoy taking care of my friends._

"Like a friend... a human friend, but Cheren, Bianca, and Touko are adults," she said. We had a brief moment of silence before Anthea spoke up.

"I don't know... maybe. ...Maybe a child?" she said. I jaw dropped slightly while Concordia just got a knowing smile.

"Yes, that is a good idea," she conformed. _Wait... what?_

"Hold on!" I practically yelled. "How is getting a child going to help me?" I asked. Anthea sighed happily.

"Maybe getting a child will help with what you're feeling. We both know that you don't blame Ghetsis for getting arrested none of us do, but you still feel hurt because he guided you in life," she explained. "He helped all three of us, and made it so we can have successful lives, so maybe if you adopt a child who needs help it will give you that bond that you desire," she said. While she did have a point I was still a little hesitant toward the idea.

"Maybe if you treat the child the way Ghetsis didn't treat you it could help you both," Concordia spoke up. That got to me a little. _There was always a time where I wish Father could have treated me better._ "Another way to think about is that you can help guide the child almost like how Ghetsis guided you," she said.

 _Well what they're saying is true, and maybe they're right. Maybe helping a child like how Father helped me will help. Concordia and Anthea have never been wrong before, and besides they'd help me with the child._

"Alright... I'll do it," I said slowly. "But a few things before we go through with it," I said.

"What is it?" they both said.

"Where would they sleep?" I asked. They both looked like they had already know the answer.

"Since you moved out of your old room we could just clean it up and put a bed in it," Anthea explained. A look of worry was spread out on my face. _I was locked in there for most of my life..., but I will not do the same._

"Also where would we get the child?" I asked. I didn't know too much about the world. I only knew about my friend's businesses, how to run Team plasma, my cover up job, and the government. I didn't know about many of the buildings, so how would I know where to get a child?

"You would get them at the orphanage in Striaton city," Concordia said. Knowing them they probably had this planned.

"I guess we're going through with it," I said. They both nodded. I almost groaned. I know that once we finished this conversation they would force me to help clean up my room. While I enjoy cleaning I feel uncomfortable in that room. We'd probably be ready for the child by tomorrow if they got my friends to help.

I sighed. I didn't know if this was a good idea or not but I will go through with it.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting N

**-An. Hey, this chapter is going to be a little weird and fast because I want to show the mood, and how this one moment effects both Touya and N. Next chapter will be longer and easier to understand.**

 **So please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2 Meeting N

(Touya's POV)

It's been two days since my Mother left me. The lady who had picked me up was called Joy, and in my time here I tried multiple times to leave. She however, had an audino watch over me.

I stayed in the bed I was given and wouldn't get up for anything. I wouldn't let her or the audino touch me, and I could hear the other kids talk about me. I wouldn't eat anything they gave me, for I was afraid of what would lie in it.

I heard a knock on the door, and saw that she had stepped inside. She gave me a small sad smile, and she held a apple in her hand.

"Hey buddy," she said. I quickly looked away. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, and it caused me to become tense. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked. I didn't give her a response. I was too scared to tell her my name. Noticing how I wouldn't respond she tried another tactic. "How will I know what to call you if you don't tell me?" she said. _...she right. I don't wanna be called buddy anymore._

"T Touya," I whispered. I buried my head in my knees and began to shake. _S she's gonna hit me I know it!_ I could feel tears start to fall down my face.

"It's alright Touya," she soothed. I started to sniffle and hiccup. I heard her sigh. "Hey," she said. "How about we try some of this apple," she suggested. I almost shook my head, but I decided not to. She waited for a few minuets then tried again. "Just one bite? It tastes really good," she said. I turned my head away from her and continued to cry. "...We'll try again later, okay bud?" she asked. Only when she left the room did I sigh in relief. It was hard to stop crying, but eventually it came to a stop. I finally took the time to think about what has happened, but even the thoughts caused me to cry.

The only two words that she heard me say was my name, and... mom. When I had said that she tried to explain that she wasn't coming back, but I don't believe her. She has not come back yet..., but I believe that Mom will come back. _Wonder if they... all right?_ I had started sobbing at this point... this was not fair! None of this was fair! Why did she have to leave me in the first place? I just sat alone in the room crying until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I didn't know how long it had been. All I knew was that I could see the sun from the window before, but now it was gone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly, and I gave out a loud yawn. I looked around in excitement, but it quickly turned into sadness once I realized that I was still here.

I heard foot steps come close to the room I was in. Thinking it was another one of the kids here I tensed up. I heard the familiar knocks from Joy, so I became a little less tense. When she opened the door however, I was both shocked and scared.

"And last of all we have Touya," she said. I started to shake in fear as a stranger looked at with a strange expression. He was very tall and had long... hair. I didn't know what color it was. He had a hat, and was wearing a strange necklace. There was a strange square hanging from his pants. Overall he was a strange man.

I whimpered a hid my face from him. I heard joy shut the door, but I could hear them murmuring on the other side. It was about five or ten minuets before I heard the door open again. It wasn't Joy who came in though it was that stranger. He like Joy sat on the edge of the bed I was in. It seemed like he didn't know what to say, or he wasn't going to talk. Though a few moments later he spoke up.

"Touya," he said softly. He had a soft voice, but he sounded as if he was hurt. "My name is N, and I'm... going to take you home with me today," he said. _W what?_ Tears started to form in my eyes. "In a few minuets I'll be back to take you home. ...I'll have to carry you to my car," he warned. _B but I don't want a new home! I have to wait here for my Mother!_ Tears started to run down my face. It looked like he wanted to reach out to me, but he stopped himself. He stood up and walked out of the room.

 _I I don't want to go home with him! What if Mom comes back for me and I'm not here?_ This time I couldn't help but cry. Everything for me was just too stressful. I didn't know anything about this man other than him name, and it scared me greatly.

(N's POV)

After filling out the paperwork for Touya I had to sit and think about this. I was extremely disgusted with how his parents treated him before abandoning him. Ghetsis never raised a hand to me. Not once! But these people... it made me want to puke. I may not like humans that much, but that poor boy was in tears from me sitting next to him. Once I laid eyes on him I forgot about the reason I was adopting a child... he needed me.

Joy told me that it would be a very long recovery for him, which I was alright with, but I didn't know if it would be like a Pokemon or not. She told me that it took her two days to get a name out of him, and that he refused to eat any sort of food. He doesn't like anyone touching probably from the abuse from his parents...if I can even call them his parents. I almost cried when I saw the boy, and I am almost going to cry now. I gave a final sigh and stood up. I gave a nod to Miss Joy telling her that I'm ready to start.

We stopped in front of his door, and I gave her a sad look. I didn't know how I was going to do this with out giving Touya a heart attack. Miss Joy gave me a knowing look. She pulled out a blanked that was a little bigger than him and handed it to me. It was blue with pictures of altaria on it (...basically a blue blanket with clouds.)

"We'll wrap him in this, so he can have a little bit of comfort. When you are going to pick him up tell him before you do," she instructed. I gave a nod telling her that I understood.

I didn't know if doing this would make him hate me, but I knew that if he was going to get better than I needed to do this even if he doesn't want it. I opened the door slowly so not to scare him and took a step in.

He was crying but not sobbing, and I felt as if that would change very quickly. I walked over and stood next to him, but I don't think he know's that I'm here.

I take the blanket and drape it over is small body. I felt him tense up, but slowly felt him loosen up once I let go. I let him sit with the blanket for a few minuets before I spoke up.

"Touya, I'm going to pick you up now," I warned. I watched as the somewhat calm and scared boy become like a cornered Pokemon the second I picked him up, and for a four year old his punched hurt.

(Touya's POV)

I felt N wrap a blanket around my body, and I thought he was gonna hurt me, but he quickly let go once he put it on me. The three of us sat in silence for a few minuets, and I felt...happy. Even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep the blanket it made me feel warm inside. I was actually not worried about N or anything. I wasn't even worried about Mom coming back for me. I was just calm and happy, but that feeling went away quickly at N's words.

"Touya, I'm going to pick you up now," N said. As soon as he said that my happiness faded into pure terror. I didn't want him to touch me! Tears began to well up in my eyes, so I almost started to cry.

N slid one arm under my legs, and placed the other behind my back. He picked me up without any problems at all, and he held me to his chest tightly. I started wailing, kicking, and hitting him trying to escape. Hot tears poured down my face as N hurriedly walked to the door.

He stopped for a brief moment to let Joy open the door, but he quickly began to walk again. He took the arm that was on my back so he could open the car door. I tried to bite him, but he carefully lowered me onto some sort of chair. He took these...straps? and locked them together keeping me tied to the chair. I wailed louder and kicked my feet trying to get out of the seat.

N put a hand on my head and rubbed it. He also started to whisper words to me.

"Shh Touya," he said shakily. My wails turned into sobs, and I started to rub my eyes tiredly. I forced my eyes to open, so that I could look at N. I was a little shocked to see the same tears that I had run down his face. _W why is N crying?_ He shut the door next to me, and walked around to his seat.

It was quiet in N's car. The only sounds that you can hear were my cries, and the sound of cars passing by. N just sat in his seat with his hands on his head for a few minuets before starting to drive.

My sobs turned into hiccups, then sniffles, and about fifteen minuets my crying stopped completely. I was too busy looking at the trees, and the average house on the side of the road. I begun to rub my eyes tiredly, and naturally I fell asleep.

(N's POV...again)

I started crying once I reached my car. I couldn't stand to listen to Touya cry in such fear. None of my friends ever reacted at being touched like Touya did.

When he looked at me... his brown eyes held such fear and distrust that it left me heartbroken. Around fifteen minuets of driving his crying stopped, and I could see him rubbing his eyes. He was looking out the window at the scenery with awe.

I wiped the last of my tears away, and I looked back at Touya. He had fallen asleep with his head leaned against the side of his seat. I gave a sigh of relief.

...Touya was miserable. He was suffering because of what his family did to him. I gripped the steering wheel tightly. To be so scared when someone is looking at them... that's no way to live, so I'm glad that my sisters talked me into adopting a child.

However, I believe that Touya is acting worse that he usually is. I believe that the stress from the last two days is getting to him. I think that once he's used to being at home he will calm down, but Miss Joy was certainly right. Touya's recovery would take a while.

I could hear Touya begin to snore quietly, and it brought a small smile to my face. _I hope he stays asleep until I can get him inside._ I almost brought Zorua with me, so now I'm glad I didn't. He doesn't enjoy loud noises.

I sighed. This is going to be an adventure to tell Concordia and Anthea.


	3. Chapter 3 Applesauce

**-AN. Hey, I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. I think I'll post two more chapters today, but I might just stick with this one for today.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

#3 Applesauce

(N's POV)

I pulled into the mansion at around 5:00 in the afternoon. Black was still asleep which I am very thankful for. I got out and quietly went to open Touya's door.

I unbuckled him carefully, and picked him up and kept the blanket that was draped over him. I stepped inside the mansion almost silently.

I froze when I felt Touya shift around, but he quickly went back to sleep. I sighed in relief. We made our way up to the forth floor and to my/Touya's room.

My room almost looked the same except we place a window behind my basketball hoop, and we placed a decently large crib in the corner of the room (I thought I would adopt a younger child.) We made my room neater, but we also bought stuffed Pokemon, and more toys that a younger child could play with. I pushed down the side of the crib and placed Touya inside silently.

Touya looked so calm while he was sleeping. It was almost as if he had nothing to worry about. He snored quietly and cuddled up to his blanket. It brought a smile to my face.

I turned and left leaving the door open just a little and left to find my sisters. In the hallway I found one of my friends (Growlilthe,) so I asked him to watch over Touya until he wakes up. I stood in the hallway for a moment before continuing on my search.

 _They're probably in the kitchen._ I nodded to myself and started to make my way to the kitchen. _They're most likely eating dinner now..., but what about Touya? He hasn't eaten in two days, and I don't know if has been fed before he went to the orphanage. If he refused to eat before than he'll probably refuse to eat now._ I sighed. _What do children even like? ...I know they like sweets, but that's not proper food for dinner._

These thoughts were pushed from my mind once I reached the kitchen. As I had thought Concordia and Anthea were eating dinner. Anthea was the first to notice me standing there.

"Lord N you're back," she said. Both of my sisters stood up and walked over to me.

"How did it go?" Concordia asked. My smile faded into a frown.

"Concordia, Anthea," I said. "...Let's talk about Touya," I said.

(Touya's POV)

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I woke up. I noticed that I wasn't sitting anymore, but I was lying down on something soft. I opened my eyes, and was staring to a blue ceiling with clouds on it. I also noticed that there was bars all around me. I sat up frightened because I didn't know where I was.

I was a little bit happy when I saw that I still had that blanket with me. I looked over at the door which was wide open, and worried over who might come through it. The last thing I remember was being in N's car. _Where is N? I don't want him, but... he's the only person I know here._ I started to whimper in slight fear.

I heard footsteps get louder and louder as they came closer to the door. I was almost happy to see the familiar face of N walk through the door. He gave me a warm smile. I did however, start to panic once he made his way to my side.

"Hello Touya," he said. I gulped. He slid the wall with bars down slowly. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked. I scooted to the opposite side of the bed, and N sat on his knees. I didn't answer him. I didn't start crying, but I was trembling. I heard N sigh.

"I wont make you get out of the crib tonight, but I do want you to eat," he said. I shook my head. _I do not want to eat!_ I watched as N reached into his pocket and pulled out a container and a spoon. He held it out to me, but when I wouldn't take it he placed it on the bed in front of me. "All you have to do is take at least two bites," he said.

 _Why is he doing this? I only want what my mother and father give me!_ I looked away from N and the food with a pout. I heard N shift around a little. Tears pricked the sides of my eyes out of anger, fear, and stress.

"Touya I'll give you a few minuets to decide if you're are going to eat, or I... I'll be forced to feed you," he warned. I was shocked. N wouldn't feed me... would he? Noticing my fear and hesitation, N decided to explain it to me. "Touya there is nothing wrong with that applesauce," he said. "Nothing bad is going to happen if you eat it. If you don't eat you could get very sick," he explained. I still didn't want to eat though.

So a few minuets later N sighed and stood up. He grabbed the applesauce and sat in the middle of the crib. Out of fear I backed away from N, but I ended up getting myself caught in a corner. I started to cry as N got a spoonful of apple sauce and inched it closer to my face. "Touya it's okay," he soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said. I let out a loud wail, so N taking the opportunity slid the spoon in my mouth. I swallowed on reflex, but in doing so it only made my cry more.

The taste was weird... it wasn't bad, but I didn't like it very much. It made me scared, so I tried to cover my face so that N couldn't give me anymore. I felt N move closer to me, and I flinched when he moved my arms away from my face. I was so worked up that I didn't notice the person standing at the door.

"Lord... is everything?" I didn't hear most of what the man said over my wailing, but I did hear what N said.

"Everything's fine," he assured. "I'm trying to get Touya to eat is all. He doesn't like people near him, and he also didn't want to eat, so he's a little angry," N said. Angry because of his words I smacked the spoon out of his hands, causing it to get all over his shirt. I almost gasped at what I just did.

I went quiet except for my sniffling. I was trembling out of fear because now I thought he would hurt me. _I... I. He's mad... very mad. Will he hit me the same way that my father did?_ I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. I didn't want to see how mad he was, and closing my eyes comforted me a little. He held both of my arms in one hand and had the spoon in the other. He didn't talk at the moment, but I could at least tell that he was annoyed.

"I'm not mad Touya," he said weirdly. I forced my eyes open and looked at him. His eyes were narrowed, but he didn't looked angry at me. I looked at the large stain on his shirt and trembled.

I didn't like that he was touching me, but I was afraid to be loud at this point. I was afraid to eat his food, but I decided to let N feed me out of fear. He would give me a spoonful, and when some would drip down my face he would wipe it up. Once the container was empty I could the tears start to build up.

N noticing my discomfort gave me a warm smile. "See that wasn't so bad," he said. He let go of my arms, and I quickly brought them to my chest. I leaned against the wall and began to cry quietly.

 _Why why is this happening to me? Why couldn't Mom just come back?_

(N's POV)

I sat in silence for a minuet, for Touya had just gotten applesauce all over my shirt. I was trying not to become mad at the scared boy, for it was probably my fault anyway.

I grabbed both of his little arms and held them in a grip. This may seem mean, but Touya needed to eat. "I'm not mad Touya," I said. He turned to look at me with a few tears sliding down his face.

I scooped up a spoonful of applesauce and prepared to fight with him, but to my surprise he let me feed him. Although, I shortly realized it was only because he was scared. He wasn't even freaking out over the fact that I'm touching him. Once the container was completely empty I could see the tears in his eyes.

I smiled at him in an attempt to comfort the boy. "See that wasn't so bad," I said. I released his arms, and he pulled them back as if I had burnt him. He leaned against the wall and started to cry.

Earlier I noticed that he didn't cry when I touched him, so I thought that I may be able to give him comfort. I reached over and grabbed his shoulders and started to drag him towards me, but like at the orphanage he started to attack me. Immediately I let go of him, but he reached over and smacked my leg. Deciding that I should just leave him alone I got off of the crib. I took his blanket and wrapped it around him, then picked up the applesauce and spoon.

I closed the crib and walked out of his room, and left the door open again. I looked for the Team plasma grunt who was here before, but he must have left already. Sighing I walked to Concordia and Anthea's bedroom. They looked surprised at my appearance.

"It didn't go too well did it," Anthea stated. They both looked at my shirt and the stain on it.

"It went better than I thought it would," I confessed. I threw the container away and left the spoon on the table. "I didn't think I would get him to eat more than one bite," I said. I lied down on their bed and let out a sigh on relief. "He was too scared to cry when I was holding onto his arms, that's saying something," I said.

"Well, we still have to get him out of the bed tomorrow," Concordia said. I wanted to glare at her for even reminding me. "He needs new clothes, a bath, and feed him again. All of those require at least one of us to touch him," she said. I looked up at the ceiling with passion.

"He'll have to get used to us toughing him," I said. I sat up in the bed and looked at both of my sisters. "He will get better over time," I said.

We all smiled at each other with a known happiness. Eventually Touya will get better, and we all knew that. ...But that also means I have to introduce Touya to Concordia and Anthea...


	4. Chapter 4 Late night accident

**-AN. Hey, thank you for the king reviews! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. (Also sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. I literally had fifteen minuets to write this. Next chapter will be the usual length.)** **So I tried to make this a short filler cause I needed to get a chapter out.**

 **I may have forgotten to mention this in the first chapter, but you don't have to worry about leaving reviews. I'll keep writing this whether people like it or not, so don't worry about leaving one.**

 **So I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

 **Happy forth of July by the way.**

* * *

#4 Late night accident.

(Touya's POV)

I woke up feeling weird. Not scared or anything, but like I was in something weird. I sat up and yawned, but I felt something strange under me. It was...wet.

Now I was confused. What could I have done that would make me wet? Maybe N came to check on me and spilled something on me? I didn't know. All I knew is that I was wet, and that I was still tired. I yawned and decided to go back to sleep. ...Only I was having a hard time doing so. What ever this stuff was, was making me really uncomfortable. Tears of frustration started to form in my eyes. I started to sniffle while moving around in the bed.

I was angry. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I was too uncomfortable. There was a spot on the bed where the wet stuff was, but it was also all over my pants. I kicked my feet in anger, and now the tears started to flow. I felt the presence of someone next to me and the sound on the crib wall being lowered.

"...Touya are you okay?" N yawned. "Growlilthe told me that you were crying," he stated. I looked in the direction of the voice, but I couldn't see N cause it was too dark. N sounded very tired, but I think it is cause it is still night time. I heard N shuffle around the room, but he stopped after I heard a click. When he walked back over he gave the bed a strange look.

N looked at the bed, my clothes, and the blanket with a confused face, but it looked better after a moment.

"Touya," he said quickly. "Did you... did you have an accident?" he asked. _...An accident?_ Suddenly I realized that I had, in fact an accident. Tears started to well up in my eyes. _I did many bad things to N... he has to be angry now!_ N noticing my tears went to comfort me. "Touya no it's okay," he explained. I looked at him in confusion, and N looked like he was panicking. "It's fine," he said. "It's usual for kids to have accidents," N assured. I think that this is the first time I spoke in front of N, and I was afraid to do it, but I wanted to know if that was true.

"R-really," I forced out. I didn't know how to say a lot of things, but I've tried to talk before. I heard N gasp and look at me with a shocked look. I don't think he knew what to say cause he didn't answer me for a while.

"Y-yes... it's fine," he said. I shuddered in relief.

(N's POV)

H-he spoke! He actually said something to me. I... I don't know what to do. The poor boy had wet himself, and now he was asking me if it was alright that he had an accident. I didn't know if I should ask Concordia or Anthea for help, but in the end I decided not to. It is after all two in the morning. I realized that I needed to answer the boy, but I didn't know how to answer him.

"Y-yes... it's fine," I stuttered. _I... never stutter._ He looked so re leaved that I had said that.

 _Wait, I don't think I have any clothes for him! I planned to go shopping, or get Touko to come make him some tomorrow. ...Do I still have my old clothes?_ I looked at the boy who was no longer crying and sighed. He had peed all over his blanket, and I could tell that he was attached to it. _I can at least give him new sheets and blankets, but he;ll have to sleep naked tonight. Besides he needs a bath anyway..._ I rubbed my hand through my head. "Touya I need to take you clothes and blankets off, so that they can be washed," I said. He nodded reluctantly.

I took the sheets off first then went for his blanket. He gripped a dry end reluctant to let go. "I'll give it to you tomorrow after your bath," I said. He flinched at the word bath and that didn't go unnoticed. I almost let out a groan. He finally decided to let go of the blanked, so I threw it on the small pile. Then I slowly went to reach for his clothes.

It seemed that he was fine with me taking his clothes off, so his... ex-parents had the decency to dress him. But that didn't stop the tears I had running down my face.

His body was covered in bruises, but they weren't all from people. I had similar scars from my friends when they were scared. They must have let their Pokemon hurt him. I suddenly felt a rage in my heart. "How could someone to this to their child," I whispered. I didn't want to look at Touya anymore, but it wasn't because I hated him, no... it was because I couldn't stand to see him like that. I walked over to a cabinet and grabbed new sheets and a blanket.

I waited for him to lay down, so that I could tuck him in. Every time my hands came in contact with him he tensed up, but stopped when he knew I wasn't going to hurt him. I shut the crib, picked up the soiled clothes, and went to the door. "Goodnight Touya," I said. I stood in the doorway until I knew that he was asleep.

I walked to the laundry room, so that I could deposit the soiled clothes. I didn't feel tired now, so I sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

 **I have no idea if there is a specific word for laundry room. Is there one for a castle/mansion?**


	5. Chapter 5 Breakfast with N

**-AN. Hey, sorry it's been so long I just needed a break. I uploaded all week, so I got tired of writing. ...That and I didn't know what to do for this chapter; there's a lot of different directions I could take. I've also decided to do this chapter all in Touya's POV.**

 **so anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

#5 Breakfast with N

I yawned and rubbed my eyes this morning. The sun from the window couldn't reach my face, but I could still feel the heat of it. I was alert, and I felt like I needed to move around. I felt happy... happy that I haven't been hurt yet, but that feeling was going away very swiftly.

I... was naked. I forgot that I had an accident last night, and N had to help me. He said that it was alright, but was he telling the truth? My parents did things like that a lot. _Well N hasn't hurt me yet, but I only knew him for one day._ I didn't know what to think.

I heard a noise, so I looked for it. I saw a little orange dog and a black fox sitting at the door. They were barking at each other almost like they were having a conversation. I knew that orange dog; his name is Growlithe. He was there last night before N helped me. The black fox looked at me and barked, causing the growlithe to run up to the crib. I was a little scared because my father had a dog Pokemon, but I think it was called Houndoom. He was barking at me like he was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't understand him.

"Good morning Touya," a soft voice said. I've never heard this voice before. I started to sniffle. I looked over at the door to see a women with yellow hair standing there. She was wearing a Blue shirt and a yellow skirt. _Who is she?_ "I am N's sister; my name is Concordia. N asked me to come and get you ready," she explained. _N has a sister._ As she walked over she grimaced at the crib, but proceeded to lower it without a problem. She held a bright colored shirt with black shorts and she placed than on the bed.

"These were N's clothes from when he was younger. Though they might be too big for you," she said. She pulled the blanket off of me which made her gasp. _Is she mad? What did I do?_ She moved her hand to her mouth, while I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. The silence was scaring me, so I started to whimper.

She wiped her eyes and gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you," she apologized. I tilted my head to the side. Why does she feel the need to apologize? "Can I help you dress yourself?" she asked. _I... I don't know if I can trust her? ...But she is N's sister, ...and N hasn't hurt me yet._ I hesitantly nodded and scooted over to her.

My parents dressed me a lot, but they were very rough when doing so. Concordia was gentle, and she didn't hit me like my mother. _When is mom coming to get me?_ Suddenly I started to feel scared. It's been a while since I last saw mom, so... is she coming back? I decided not to ask Concordia about it, but I... know N maybe he'll tell me.

"There," she said. She tugged the shirt down and smiled. The shorts were falling down slightly, but overall they did fit. "N's waiting downstairs for you with breakfast. Can you walk down with me?" she asked. I didn't want her to touch me, so I nodded. I did start to whine when she placed me on the floor.

I quietly walked behind Concordia down the long hallway. She waited patiently for me when I had trouble going down the stairs. She was confusing. _Why is she being so... nice to me?_ It was the same as N. She was being kind to me for no reason.

By the time she said we were there I was panting heavily. I even had to walk down three floors! She opened the doors to a large room with a large table in the center. There were um... twelve chairs around it. N was standing at the end talking to a person wearing weird clothes.

"No. It's too soon for another protest," N said. "It's only been a few days since Ghetsis was arrested, so we should wait longer," he explained. N had a very serious look on his face. "Continue with what you're doing, but I want to have grunts placed around Accumula town." The man bowed and left silently.

N sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He looked over at us and smiled. "Sorry about that," he said. Concordia bowed slightly.

"It was no problem Lord N," she replied. _Lord N?_ Without another word Concordia left. N crouched down and smiled at me. He reached out to touch me, but I jerked away swiftly.

"I know you don't like meeting new people, but I had do discuss something about work." He looked at the clothes I'm wearing. "My friend Touko is coming over later. She designs clothes, so I asked her to make some for you. She is a nice girl, but she can be a little loud," he warned. I nodded not really listening.

I heard a little noise come from my belly. It was one that I was used to, but N looked... weird. I think he might be worried, like that girl from that weird place. "Are you hungry Touya," N asked. I didn't feel hungry, so I decided to shake my head no. Though it seemed that N wanted me to eat anyways. "One of my servants prepared oatmeal for you. Oatmeal is good, so I think you'll like it," he said.

N reached down and firmly grabbed me. Once again I started to yell and cry. N almost dropped me at the sudden noise, but he quickly tightened his grip on me. He quickly placed me down on a chair and pushed a blue bowl towards me. "Please don't cry Touya," N said. I became quiet and started to rub my eyes. He picked up the little grey spoon and held it close to my lips. "Just take three bites then you can be done." I looked at the spoon than back at N. I wasn't hungry, so why do I have to eat?

With a lot of hesitance I decided to let N feed me. _This tasted better than applesauce. ...I want more._ N looked really excited that I wanted more, but I didn't know if he would be mad or not. My parents never treated me like this. _Mom...Dad..._ I stopped eating and looked at N. _C-can I even ask N? ...No, I have to. My family must be waiting for me. This is more Important than me!_

"N," I asked. He looked shocked that I had spoken.

"Y-yes?"

"...W-when Mom come back?" I asked. He gasped and let his jaw drop. He didn't know what to say. _Did I make him mad?_ I started to whimper, but I wanted him to answer me. I gathered up a lot of courage to speak again. "N," I said. He started to tear up instead.

"T-Touya..." He took a deep breath and looked at me sadly. It looked like he didn't want to tell me. He rubbed a hand though his hair and sat down.

"You mother isn't coming back," he explained.


	6. Chapter 6 Understand

**Hey, sorry for the long update. I'm having a lot of family issues, so I haven't been able to upload. I was going to do more last chapter, but I honestly didn't have the time for it.**

 **I don't know how long this chapter will be, but I needed to get something out. It bothers me if I don't upload after a while.**

 **So I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

 _"The secrets of change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but on building the new."_

 _l-Socrates._

#6 Understand

He looked so...hurt. I don't blame him, but how could he...has he been thinking about her this whole time? _How do I explain to him that she won't come back?_ "Your mother isn't coming back," I said. He started to tear up, but he also looked like he didn't believe me. "That's...that's why you're here. ...That's why I took you home with me," I explained.

"S-she w-will," he cried. Tears started pouring from his eyes. I wanted to reach out to him and hug him, but I know that'll just make it worse. I could do nothing but try to explain this to him.

"I'm guessing that your mother left you at the orphanage. Do you know what that is?" I didn't get an answer out of him, nor I wasn't waiting for one. "It's a place that shelters children without families and gives them new ones. ...Although I'm not trying to replace your parents," I said.

His eyes held so much anger and sadness. It was like he didn't understand what I already explained to him. "Touya, you have to understand," I said. His cries went down to sniffles and quiet hiccups. He looked up at me this time, but I couldn't read his expression.

"I h-have family," he hiccuped. _So what I said confused him?_ _I didn't say he didn't have a family._

"Oh Touya," I sighed. "They still are your family, but they did very bad things to you," I said. _I don't know how I should deal with this. ...I wish father was here...he'd know what to do._ "So I'm going to take care of you...the right way. I'm not going to hurt you, or abandon you like they did."

He looked so conflicted about what I was talking about. "I want to show you the good in people. No... I want to show you the good in the world," I declared.

I was so wrapped up in my little speech that I didn't notice the little arms around my waist. I was so shocked that I didn't notice the wet spot on my shirt that grew larger with fresh tears. I noticed that he was shaking, but I didn't mind it. I started to rub his back softly in an attempt to comfort him. "It'll be alright," I whispered. _It might not be, but...I want to try my best._

"...Um Lord N..." A voice asked. I sighed in anger. Of coarse this moment was going to be ruined. I turned to look at the person with a glare.

"What," I growled. I felt Touya hug me a little tighter. _Great I probably scared him again._ The grunt looked like he didn't know if he should leave or not. He took a hesitant step into the room.

"You're needed in a meeting," he said. _How could I have forgotten!_ I looked down at the crying boy in my arms with pity.

"I'm a little busy," I sighed. I wanted the grunt to just leave, but he didn't seem to get the message.

"Buy my Lord, It's about Lord Ghetsis," he said. That changed things. If it was about Father then Id'e have to go, but what do I do with Touya? _I can't take him with me, but I don't want to leave him in my room. He hasn't met Anthea yet, so that might overwhelm him._ I looked down at the boy in thought. _Well... he does seem tired, so I'll set him in my room for a while._

"I'm going to put him in my room. Tell the sages I'll be there shortly," I ordered.

"Yes Lord N!" The servant said with a small bow. I waited for a minuet before I slowly picked Touya up. He didn't his me or anything, but I could tell that he was uncomfortable.

...

(Touya's POV)

I felt N place me down on the crib gently. I think he was talking to me on the way here, but I wasn't listening I was just too tired. He placed that new blanket around me and put a hand on my head.

"I...go...somewhere," N said. I couldn't hear most of it though. I did hear him say that'll he be back soon. I tried to reach out to him, but I couldn't do it. I silently watched as N left the room, leaving me all alone.

 _Is he coming back? ...Mom said the same thing. ...Will I have to go back to that place?_ I didn't know what the answer would be. I was already so confused, but I have to just believe that N will come back.

* * *

 **Again. I want to apologize for the short chapter. I have a lot of things on my plate right now, but it should be cleared up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 A not so Halloween party

**Hey, sorry that it's been a while since I updated. If you don't know, I update my stories in a cycle. So I have been working on my other stories. This will be a short chapter, but next chapter will be longer. Plus I actually have a reason, for I have finals this week, so I don't have a lot of time for this chapter.**

 **This chapter is just a filler for Halloween, and it also takes place in about seven months from where we left off. I also wanted Cheren to have more time in this story. It's only for this chapter, so after this I'll be going back to the main story**

* * *

(Touya's POV)

N has told me about something fun; he said that I'll be dressed up for a special party. That scary girl Touko made me special clothes for it. I already saw it; she made me a black and red suit that looked like a Zorua.

"Touya." I turned around to see N standing there holding the clothes. "Let's get ready," he said. He cautiously walked over to me to remove my clothes. "You haven't yet met Cheren. ...He can be a little mean but you'll like him." _M-mean?_ As soon as those words left his mouth I looked up at him with worry.

With the clothes on, I sat down with a huff. I hate meeting new people. "He really isn't that bed," N insisted. I didn't look at him. I heard him sigh, but it was a happy sigh. "You look even more adorable in that costume," he stated. I felt my cheeks burn from his words.

"C-costume?" I asked. _Is that what this is?_ I felt N place a hesitant hand on my head.

"Yes, Touko made it for you. It's for the party tonight," he said quickly. _Why do we have to go to that party?_ "It's for Cheren's Halloween party. Do you know what that is? Halloween?" he asked. I looked back at him and shook my head. "Halloween is the only time when the dead can rise, so we have to dress up to blend in with them," he explained. I started to tear up in fear.

"D-dead!" I squeaked. My whole body was shaking from fear. I felt N wrap his arms around me for a hug.

"No no Touya! It isn't real, it's just a story," he assured. I wiped my eyes on his shirt still scared by his words. N sighed and rubbed circles on my back until I felt better. "I'm sorry," he sighed. _He's been saying that a lot lately._

He shook his head and stood up. He held out a hand to me, which I grabbed onto. "We have about...30 minuets before it starts. It's a ten minuet drive, and I want to get there early," he said. he started walking to the door pulling me along. We stopped at the bathroom door, N was still talking, but I wasn't listening anymore. "Try to go before we leave," he ordered. I went in withing a heartbeat. I didn't want to disobey N.

* * *

(At Cheren's house)

I held onto N tightly, for I still didn't like being picked up, but just this once it's okay. I was scared to be here; I had no idea who Cheren was, other than he's mean and he's N's friend. N with me in him arms knocked on the, red, door. I turned around, not wanting to look at this...Cheren person. I heard the door open after a few moments.

"Hmm... Oh, hello N," A voice sighed. I felt N reach out to shake his hand. We stepped inside quietly to the warm house.

"It really has been a while, Cheren," N said happily. I heard Cheren scoff.

"Likewise," he snorted. I could feel his eyes on me, so I sank further into N. "Bianca said something about you adopting," he mumbled. "We plan to do the same, you know," he sighed.

"Ah... I was convinced to do so, but I am glad that did," he said. He turned and kissed me on the head, causing me to blush. He started to move further into Cheren's house; he walked into a small room and sat down on a white couch.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Bianca take it?" _S-something happened to Bianca?_ I met Bianca not too long ago; she is a very nice and patient person.

"As well as you would expect. ...It was hard for both of us, but she insisted that she was okay with it," he sighed.

"Have you found one yet?" N asked. _Found what?_ I wanted to ask, but something told me that I shouldn't.

"Yeah in about a month we'll be adopting three children," Cheren stated. N sat up a little in suprise.

"Three!" he exclaimed. I couldn't see Cheren, but I imagined that he was nodding.

"They're not like Touya, but they do have some problems as well. I imagine that they won't take to us right away. I can tell he still isn't perfect for you," he snorted.

"He's not..., but trust me he's a lot better. Bianca has helped him a lot." I yawned feeling tired. I rested my head on N's shoulder getting ready to sleep.

(N's POV)

 _Three children...I have a hard enough time with Touya._

"The twins are both two years old, and the oldest is three," Cheren said proudly. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

You see, poor Bianca and Cheren have been trying to have kids for a while now. Bianca just wouldn't get pregnant, so naturally they went to their doctor; however, it didn't go according to plan. Bianca had been born with a defective uterus; she never could have had kids.

"Well I'm happy for you," I replied. I know how much this means to them. Suddenly I felt Touya lie his head down onto my shoulder. I turned to look at the child in my arms, who was now yawning quietly. "Touya?" I shook his body, but I didn't get much of a response. "Touya, you can't go to sleep," I said. He wouldn't budge.

"Let the kid sleep!" Cheren snapped. I looked at my irritated friend in surprise. He stood up and pointed upstairs. "Just put him in my room for now; second door on the right," he ordered. I stood up quietly with Touya in my arms.

"The girls wont be happy," I joked. I could see the smallest grin on his face. _They actually wont be happy at all. They have been waiting to see him in his costume, plus Touko had an assortment of candy for him._

"Wake him up before the party's over," he said. I could see his shoulders shaking from him trying not to laugh.

I walked over to the stairs, while hearing a knock on the door. _Looks like they just missed him._ With a smirk of my own; I went to put Touya to bed.


	8. Chapter 8 Bath time horror

**It's been way too** **long since I've updated this. I've got no good excuses for not updating this, so I'm just gonna jump right in. The chapters are actually going to be long now (after this one), and I plan to update this every Sunday. I don't know about the next two weeks, for I have PSAT and the week after I have finals. ...Great timing... **

**So anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

#8 bath time horror

(N's POV)

I walked angrily to Touya's room. _I can't believe it._ My hands clenched into fists, and I growled quietly. _Father's in prison for four years._ _How can they do this to father!_ I stopped in front of Touya's room and forced a sigh. _I need to calm down._ I gave a final sigh before pushing the door open.

There, my little baby slept, wrapped up in his blanket, with out a trace of fear. I watched as his chest rose and sunk slowly, and the quiet snores that escaped his lips. I almost didn't want to wake him. I probably wouldn't have if not for the bath I promised him. Quietly, I un-clipped the hatch and lowered the side of the crib. "Touya," I whispered. I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"...N?" he yawned. I felt him go ridged; however, I think he was more calm due to our heart to heart moment. He, tiredly, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm here," I said gently. He looked at me for a moment, and I stared back at him. I watched as all the tiredness left his eyes and be replaced with disbelief. _It's like he thought he'd never see me again._ "Touya?" I asked. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed my shirt, then proceeded to pull me into a hug. He started to cry; however, I think they're tears of joy.

"N," he mumbled. _Why is he acting like this? I was only gone for an hour._

"Touya," I said. He squeezed me a little tighter. "...Did you have a bad dream or something?" He shook his head. _Oh..._ "Well then. Do you know why I woke you up?" Touya didn't answer, so I kept talking. "I need to give you a bath, remember?" _Why is he crying harder?_ He nodded. "Concordia has prepared it for you." Without a warning, I picked him up and headed for the bathroom; however, it caused Touya to tense up like a Deerling in headlights.

* * *

I sat Touya on the toilet seat, so I could test the rising water. It seemed fine, but I noticed something was missing. _Wait. Don't kids like bubbles? And TOYS! I forgot to get toys!_ I groaned and placed a hand on my head. _What an idiot..._

"We'll have to get you toys after Touko comes tomorrow. Sorry Touya," I said. I reached for a bottle of soap to pour in the water. "I can supply you with bubbles, though." I turned back to Touya, who was currently shaking with fear...or he was cold. "It won't be so bad," I assured.

Carefully, I took him by the hand and helped him into the tub. His whole body tensed up the second he touched the water. "Touya, you're okay." I stared at the, scared, boy and sighed. I reached over to a pile of bubbles and pushed them towards Touya, which only made him cry harder. _How do I deal with this? ...What would father do?_ I looked at the, crying, boy and sighed. _I probably shouldn't do anything father would do._

"...N," Touya whispered. He, weakly, grabbed my arm and pulled it close.

"Yes bud?" Touya didn't answer; he just stared aimlessly at my hand. "Touya?"

"Want out," he stated. I stared at him in shock. _He's never stated wants before._

"You want to get out," I repeated. He nodded. "Well then." I turned and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "I just need to wash your hair and then you're done," I explained. I squirted the, pink, liquid into my hand before lathering it in his hair. "I'm going to put shampoo in your hair now."

Overall, he took to it pretty well. He even leaned into my hand when I was rubbing it in. It was rinsing his hair that was the problem. The shower head freaked him out so bad that he tried to jump out of the tub. At one point the screaming got so loud that one of the security guards had to check in on us.

"...Should I get lady Concordia, my Lord?" the guard asked. I ground my teeth in anger as I held my son down.

"No," I growled. I reached for the plug in order to drain the water; however, it was just out of reach, and Touya was adamant to flee. "I have it under control." _What am I getting myself into?_ Touya was now at the point of fear and anger, that I was afraid to let him go for his own safety.

"...I'm getting her." Without another word, the guard swiftly let himself out. I closed my eyes tightly out of both anger and relief. _At least Concordia is good with these types of things._ I let out a shaky breath and tried to comfort the, sobbing, boy.

"Touya, you're going to be okay," I soothed.

I had him seated with his back to me, leaning against the wall of the tub. I had both his arms crossed over his chest in a tight grip. However, his legs were free and kicking, soaking me and the rest of the bathroom. ...He even tried biting me on multiple occasions. Every time I tried to lift him out of the tub, he slipped from my grip and landed with a splash. "Just relax."

"Lord N." I almost sighed in relief at Concordia's voice. Swiftly, she pulled the drain and snatched the towel from behind me. "When the water drains, pull him up so we can wrap him in this, that way we can wrap him up so he can calm down," she ordered. While I nodded, I couldn't understand half of what she said. We sat in agony for the next few minuets waiting for the water to drain. The second the water drained, I lifted Touya out and placed him on the Concordia set up. I held his upper body, while Concordia held his legs.

"Just breath Touya," I soothed. I, softly, rubbed his head as to comfort him. "We aren't going to hurt you." I kept repeating myself, for I didn't know how else to comfort him.

"Can you breathe like N?" Concordia asked. I gave her an odd look. _Why would she ask him that?_ "Can you feel him breathe?" Faintly, I could see Touya nod. "That's good. Try breathing like N, can you do that?" He nodded. He started to struggle less from her advice.

"Shh. Good job Touya," I praised. His breathing finally started to slow, and he tiredly lied against my chest. He looked at me with droopy eyes, almost like he was fighting the sleep. "You did good Touya."

"N..." He tried to say something else; however, he couldn't fight the exhaustion any longer. I rubbed my thumb over his forehead in an act of comfort.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you," I whispered. _No one deserves to live like this._


	9. Apology

**I just want to apologize to those of you waiting for me to update. I feel bad form not even updating you guys on what's going to happen with this story. I am not abandoning Shattered hope, I intent to finish it. I just have horrible writers block for this story at the moment.**

 **Honestly, you would be astounded by the amount of chapters I've written for this. I'm working on a chapter right now, I'm not promising it will be amazing, but a chapter's a chapter.**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently. That's why I've been writing stories like Trust, for my own amusement, but also as a way to get over this writers block curse! With that being said, I hope to have a chapter out soon.**

* * *

 **I also think I should tell you why it's taking so long as well. I'm going through a really tough time these past four months. From being evicted/homeless, to literally watching a friend die, and being threatened of my life. It's been hell. (Which is why Trust is my amusement story.) I haven't wanted to say this, cause I don't want people to think I'm looking for attention, but you have a right to know why I haven't uploaded a new chapter.**

 **So again, I'm sorry for not uploading a new chapter. I'm going to do my best to make it really long and well done.**


End file.
